


Tropical Fantasy

by lasairfhiona



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel really hates the cold...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tropical Fantasy

Daniel walked through the gate and sighed when the warmth of the gate room hit him. He really hated the cold and the last two weeks on P3X-421 reinforced that. He didn't think his fingers and toes would ever thaw out.

"Welcome Home, SG-1," General Hammond announced through the speaker.

"General, I am officially going on vacation," Daniel announced.

"After you are debriefed."

Daniel nodded as he headed to the locker room to remove his gear. He was already making plans to go somewhere warm where he could sit quietly and read, enjoy the sun and balmy breezes, and relax.


End file.
